


Love

by riottkick



Series: 2018 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mentions Bottom Ruby, OT3, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick





	Love

Liv was still removing makeup in the bathroom, and both Ruby and Sonya were growing playfully impatient. The three had been together for ten months already, and were equally happy. 

"Liv, baby, are you almost done? We're going to start the movie soon!" Ruby said softly, but Sonya rolled her eyes. She was the most impatient one in the relationship, but only because she wanted to cuddle already.

"I'm almost done, you two are so impatient," Liv laughed, wiping the remaining makeup on her face off. Walking out of the bathroom in her pajamas, she quickly got into bed between Ruby and Sonya.

"I should be in the middle," Ruby commented, wrapping her arms round Liv. Which earned a laugh from both of her girlfriends.

Turning to face both Liv and Ruby, Sonya kissed Liv's forehead. "Just because you're the bottom doesn't mean you should _always_ be in the middle of us, sweetheart." 

"That's not what I meant, the rule should be: whoever's in bed first gets to be in the middle, baby." Ruby said, kissing the back of Liv's neck. 

"For some reason, baby? I don't believe that," Liv laughed as Sonya grabbed the remote that was on the dresser next to the bed.

"Do you guys really want to watch the movie?" Sonya asked, thumb hovering over the play button.

"Not really." Liv and Ruby both said, so Sonya turned the TV off.

"I love you two so much," Ruby smiled, and her girlfriends smiled.

"I love both of you too." Liv said, wrapping her arm around Sonya.

"You know I love you guys as well, you two gave my heart." Sonya admitted.

The three laid there, admiring each other's presence before falling asleep. This was their way of showing each other love, and they wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
